Kiss the Cat
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Greece and Japan are now in California, in a junk store where they find many things. But Japan finds something priceless, something that will help understand Greece's feelings. Oneshot, rated T.


Hope everyone likes _Firework, Venice Trip, My Flirtatious Neighbor Next Door _and all my other stories you can all read!

Please enjoy this GirixPan tale, I'll tell you how I came up with this idea in the first place underneath.

_Kiss the Cat_

Today is a normal, sunny day with a fresh breeze in the winds in good little state known as California, specifically Alameda on a Friday. If you're wondering why in the world is Japan, the nation of his country, is doing in a cool state in summer is because of one person: America. Well, mostly this was all the doing of California, America's thirty one sister who is only fifteen years old. Now wandering inside a Salvation Army treasure store filled with many goods like tables and clocks and clothes, Japan repeats the memory of how this all came to be…

…

"Dude, Japan, bro!" America called Japan and he turns himself around, facing the dusty blond man with glasses and a grin so irritating that Britain, another friend of his, would bring out his cannon and shoot the living crap out of him.

"Hai, America-kun?"

"Dude, you're not gonna believe it," America said. "It's my thirty one sib's birthday and I totally don't know how to celebrate it without her!"

"I thought that…it's your birthday, and all the states have the same birthday…?"

"Uh…well, if you don't know, she became a nation at September ninth at 1850 and well, I promised I come here since it's my birthday. So…" America scratched his head. "Pan, man, I seriously need a calendar if I'm gonna celebrate my family's birthdays."

"And also, I thought all the states are your children," Japan adds, and he wonders who the mother is.

"NO!" America suddenly shouts, causing two cleaners looking at America as they vacuumed the carpet hallway. "Why does everyone _think_ that? I don't get it, we're all siblings, and I know for a fact I'm still a virgin-"America blushed and covered his mouth with his hands.

Secretly, Japan doesn't really admit such things, but he _really_ wanted to burst in laughter when he learnt America's still a virgin in his age.

"Why don't you just visit her?" Japan suggests.

America released his mouth. "Wait, I have an idea," he said. "What if I visit her?" he suggests…even though it was Japan's suggestion. "And to make it better, I'm going to invite some others to join in this trip and she can be a tour guide for everyone! Sometimes I amaze even myself!"

Japan sighed, letting this pass brielfly as the two cleaners both chuckled from afar.

…

And that concludes how all of this began in the first place. Now, America and California are shopping together in this treasure store while Japan looks at all the odd paintings hung up on the white painted brick walls. It was, however, a nice gesture that America invited some others to join him in their three week vacation in this state. But sadly America never told him about the fact that it's so cold that he needed to by a jacket in this populated workhouse.

"Find everything all right, Japan?" someone said behind, sounds like a female voice. Japan turns his head and sees a girl with short bob hair, black thin rimmed glasses and she wore knee length brown shorts with a white t-shirt saying 'Cal' in cursive yellow.

"Ah, I am doing well," Japan said, nervous at the girl who smiles kindly.

"If you ever need anything, just come to me, okay?" California said, and gave off a wink to him and smirks. "By the way, do you by chance have any…" she looks around, seeing no one at this back corner of the shop. She goes close and reels her head close to Japan and whispers. "Special manga?"

Japan nod once, understanding California's secret which he himself knows this guilty pleasure.

"When should I…expect it?" she asked, and in cue, she creates her own signature cat grin to him which took Japan by surprise.

"Later," he whispered back to her, trying to not speak loud. "If I give it to you now, it will be a terrible place to read here of all places."

California reels her head back and nods, knowing reading such things in public are taboo and she doesn't want to take her chances in this place. So, California walks away and grumbles to herself of not having the chance to read now. Japan continues to look at the pictures with interest, he would've taken pictures with his camera if the people would allow him to do so, but they're afraid that he'll be editing the work and become a thief. As Japan admires the paintings filled with warm colors of a sunset, he wondered who could've made such a fine piece of work while hearing faintly pattering footsteps behind him coming closer with each step of the way.

"Japan?" a male voice said this time, Japan knew this voice and turns his head around over his shoulder to see Greece.

The man with brown hair and greenish eyes that looked at Japan, holding a white furred cat with brown spots over its body in Greece's arms.

"Greece-kun," Japan said and turns around to face him. "How are you, you seem to be fine right now."

Greece was silent for a while, this is actually common for him to be so silent around Japan but he doesn't mind because he could sometimes talk to him more easily without worry. Greece, who didn't answered his question, walked over to the paintings and looks down to see many odd trash objects all made into sculptures, some are made with tin cans and gleaming silver foil. Japan mentally raised an eyebrow, wondering why Greece isn't saying anything to him. But then, Greece pulls his pet cat higher up and he unexpectedly kisses it on the head while it meows in confusion. Japan then blushed bright red, why did he just suddenly kissed a cat out of the blue?

But when Japan curiously glances down on the floor filled with treasures and junk on half price sales, he sees a sign made of dark black metal that says in cursive 'KISS THE CAT' with at the end has a sign of a black cat standing next to the end of the sentence. Japan, who doesn't show much emotion to himself very much, looked away quickly, smiled slightly frail and felt his face aflame all over.

"I-is that so?" he murmured, feeling embarrassed.

"Is something the matter?"

Japan turns over, his hands up in defense. "N-no!" he said. "I thought that..." he then turned his head shyly. "Nevermind, Greece."

Greece went silent, only thing they could hear is the ancient eighties music playing from the stereos at the far back. They kept their silent for a long time, nearly the whole day would pass if the cat Greece held on so dear didn't meowed to both of them. Greece looks down at his white furred cat, its hazel-colored eyes shone with brightness at him, and the cat suddenly leaps out of his arms to scamper away. And on cue, both Japan and Greece start to race off to get the cat, they're confused of why it just raced off out of the blue.

The cat caused many people around the old white warehouse a frenzy when it scampered all around, having everyone shriek in fear as the cat suddenly leaps up and jumps into a basket. When Greece and Japan ran over to the brown basket filled with children costumes like Halloween outfits, princess dresses and Batman outfits with its own bat mask, the cat starts digging inside the basket as if it wanted to find something. Suddenly, it pops out of the basket and has something in its mouth: a pair of black cat ears!

"Why does this cat have a pair of...cat ears?" Japan questioned, leaning down and took the ears out of his mouth to examine it further.

Greece unexpectedly took the pair of cat ears, he looks at it carefully with his hazel eyes and turned over to Japan to look at him. Japan, for once, gives off a questioning face to Greece to show emotion towards what he's doing. Greece goes two meters closer to Japan, leaning his face toward him as Japan felt a pounding beat come off his chest that only he could hear. Then, Greece puts the cat ears on his head: Japan is now a cat!

"Eto..." Japan said, confused.

"Remember when we met?" he said. "I told you when I wanted to be a cat, you made my wish come true with this." Greece then gave off a tiny yet noticeable smile.

Japan blushed slightly, but it was erased when Greece pulled his face apart from Japan's. Japan feels reassured, but sadly a deep part of himself known as his lust was expecting more from this man he dearly loves since many centuries together. However, Japan guessed that Greece has no feelings whatsoever towards him. But suddenly, Greece takes Japan by the wrist and pulls him forward, leaving Japan being pulled recklessly by him. Greece then swipes out from the cloths rack a pink golf shirt and runs over to the changing rooms where he lets go of Japan, locks the door behind him and dumps the shirt on the well-made concrete floor.

Japan looks at Greece who whisks up to him and with his face, then suddenly yet tenderly, he connects his lips to Japan's as his hands grabbed his arms carefully. Japan, who is naturally shy, wished to pull away from this kiss and get out of the room with his mouth covered by his hand. However, his lustful temptations complied him to stay...or was this something special? Greece pulled his kiss away, staring deeply into Japan's eyes as he stares up to Greece's hazel eyes filled with pure beauty and something special that comes once in a life: love.

None of them spoke anything, Japan only let his lips touch Greece's lips and now they both continued to kiss. Japan could taste the moisture in both his lips and his tongue swirling sweetly in his mouth. Japan feels heat coming off himself, nothing but temptation carried on their kiss for each other, not breaking their long and delicious kiss. After few minutes, they parted their lips and stared into each other's eyes, panting from their kiss.

"Japan," Greece said finally. "I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time. I love you, I always have since the day you put those cat ears on my head, making my dream come true. I love you with all my heart."

"Oh, Greece," Japan said, bringing himself closer to kiss, but he says something before he done so. "I love you, too." And they both kissed with true passion and love.

And so, Greece was able to kiss his cat: Japan.

_The End..._

* * *

And so, it's time to tell you guys how I came up with this idea. It all started when I was in the Salvation Army store in California, I was just looking at some junk that could be my own treasures when I saw something under the basket. So, the thrill seeker I am, I started digging into the basket filled with weird things like underwear and even old DVDs which I won't say... Anyway, when I found it, it was a metal plate saying 'Kiss the Cat' which I didn't understand until it struck me an idea! Then I started seeing Greece and Japan continuing to make out, even now as I look up from my computer to check out what's going on...


End file.
